User talk:Iqskirby
Archive User talk:Iqskirby/Archive 1 ''Epic Yarn'' stage overviews Since the challenge of making these stage overviews was tasked to the both of us, I wanted to tell you some stuff that'll lower the confusion. When it comes to the stage overviews, the stubs began appearing starting with the stage Mole Hole. With the exception of the boss stages and Cloud Palace, all of them are stubby after that one. That means there's 38 stage overviews to be upgraded. Would it be okay if each of us did 19 of them? I'll let you choose the stages you would like to do. How does this sound? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 11:56, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I was rather uncertain how I wanted to go about this to be honest. As far as I'm concerned, Changtau was the one who did the full stage overviews. They are extremely detailed as well, which is a bit concerning for us, as our efforts may not result in a much precision. My point being, it'd be rather odd for the first few stages to have outstanding overviews but have stages thereafter be only satisfactory. Iqskirby Hi there. 14:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :However, for our sakes, I think I found a jackpot. http://www.ign.com/wikis/kirbys-epic-yarn/Walkthrough Iqskirby Hi there. 14:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh. Great find. I'll start doing it tomorrow. Let's just be careful not to completely plagiarize their info. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait... the guides for each individual chapter are empty. :( Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:05, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean. Did you go to the walkthrough section? They seem to have everything there regarding how to get the collectibles. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::The stuff regarding collectibles is there, but the stage guides are empty. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::On second thought, the collectibles stuff is on the stage guides, so yeah, it's not there. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::What are you suggesting? Iqskirby Hi there. 15:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'll go into a little more detail- the link you posted here works just fine, but when I click on a sub-link on the page (Say, the link to the Quilty Square guide), it takes me to a page with no content, complete with IGN's 'Bummer. This page has NO content. Thx, IGN' message. :::::: Perhaps this problem is unique to me. Do the sub-links take you to pages with content? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I see. Yes, they do display content on them; it has instructions regarding how to obtain the collectibles, and even pictures to go with it. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:59, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ôdd. Sadly, it's not working for me. I'll look for other options for myself. Good find either way! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 16:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Did you consider changing the browser you're using? Iqskirby Hi there. 16:11, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I appreciate your suggestion, but I actually found another, similar resource. ::::::::::How about this idea- I'll do the second half of the undone overviews, while you can do the first 19 undone overviews. Does this sound good? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 17:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure, but for consistency's sake, what is the source you're using? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sure, here's the link: http://www.mahalo.com/kirbys-epic-yarn-walkthrough/ ::::::::::::From what I can gather, it's the same content but it shows up better on my browser. If there are any problems with it, just let me know. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 17:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Seems sufficient, but I feel there might be one more thing to this; we're probably going to have to play Epic Yarn yet again, that or find a let's play, which I do know of one. I'm not sure if the source you've given me has videos on it; on my side, I'm missing some plug-ins, so some things aren't showing up for me. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, it does not have videos on it on my side either. I can probably just play the game. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 11:20, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Alright. Unfortunately, I might have to rely on videos; my Wii is having issues with certain discs, so I'm not sure I can play it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sorry it's not working so well. Nevertheless, it seems we have a plan. Best of luck- if you need me to see or try anything in KEY let me know. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 20:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Alright. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Why did you delete my message from that other users User talk. I was just curious and wanted to ask him what he meant on that edit summary message thing. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry ignore the above message I didn't realize my message was at the bottom of the talk pageand that you replied to me. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :It's alright, we all make mistakes. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:48, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Help! Please delete Frankie's page on the FHFIF wikia :It's funny how we both have a similar idea at the same time: talk to the other. If you haven't seen my message, I'll make an abridged one here: I'm not helping you, we're not helping you, stop this petty nonsense. You will get banned if you keep up your behavior which includes vandalism and spam. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:47, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry... For getting back to the issue so late and being so brash about the whole Captain Stitch/Spike Bomb thing. I undid my edits, after realizing that Captain Stitch never attacks in the manner I suggested. I know I've probably pressed this before, but I noticed you've been making a good amount of contributions (and have exhibited behavior I'd expect from a sysop) and I'd like to suggest requesting adminship. 3rd time is a charm! BNK [ |T| ] 22:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I too would support you this time around should you decide to go for adminship again. It seems like you're ready. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 22:51, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :@BNK, no hard feelings. I was rather annoyed with it at the time, but I knew better than to try to deliberately upset someone. I do appreciate the feedback regarding the adminship potential. I really hope I'll be able to get the game soon after it comes out this time 'round; I was unable to achieve that with Rainbow Curse, and while I had Triple Deluxe, I didn't start doing edits related to it quite some time later. This summer is going to be a busy one for me; going to a summer college program that starts not too long after school is out, and it last for 8 weeks. So much for it being summer break. I also have a bit of a dilemma between getting it or Tri Force Heroes. I'll probably get both, but I have the feeling things will probably get iffy, and that's not fun. Regardless, I'll be doing my best to do what I see fit. If I can't get the game, I suppose I'll watch gameplay videos. At this point I'm just hoping someone doesn't spoil the final boss this time; that seems to be an ongoing trend unfortunately. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:36, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Dedede Clone(s) Thanks for fixing it up, it just bothered me with the improper grammared name. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 00:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat Regarding President Haltmann 2.0 I'm confused; I'm pretty sure that he was made by purple liquid like later clone bosses(Dark Matter and Sectonia, to be precise)...what's the point of all that? Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Does it show the purple liquid when fighting him? I don't recall seeing that. And if that were the case, why is he "2.0" instead of "Clone"? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:37, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe we should let the other admins know; and if it's false...well, it can't be helped. Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:45, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Why would we need to tell the admins about this? This isn't a big issue or anything. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I just went through The True Arena, didn't find a single droplet of purple within his battle. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:55, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::So it is false. I guess we can close this discussion. I'm very sorry for the interuption. Rorosilky5 (talk) 14:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::What do you mean it's fake? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:37, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::By that, I mean I'm sure I heard it somewhere from a fansite(you guessed it, TVTropes). Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I do go to TV Tropes occasionally, but I didn't do anything regarding this game. Regardless, his presence is still unexplained. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:45, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::: There's an explosion of purplish-pink goop during Pres. Haltmann's defeat animation, even when you're fighting the normal Haltmann (y'know, where he falls to the ground in his stylish chair?) ::::: Dylanius The Blue Kirby (I still need a real signature) 16:00, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The explosion is noticeably purplish, but that's an explosion, not necessarily goop. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:26, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Planet Popstar 'Map' This isn't exactly wiki business, but I'd just like to ask you something. Assuming you are still planning on making a blog post about Popstar's geography, I'd like to know if you would like me to help you create some sort of diagram or map of the planet based on what we know so far. I believe it could work as a good visual aid for your post. I'm not exactly sure how such a diagram would be created quite yet, but I'm sure we could work something out, should you want it to be made. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 20:50, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. That'd be a neat idea. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Great! I'll brainstorm some ideas. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:00, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I've come up with two basic design ideas. The first is the easier of the two ideas. We would use a couple of pictures of a generic star shape to show the front and back of Popstar. Depending on what you come up with for the post, we can label/put pictures of the different locations on Popstar in the correct places, and any islands or other objects that have been around or near Popstar at some point can be perhaps put around a different star shape. The second would require a lot more effort. Simply put, we would 'merge' different elements of the official artwork/sprites of different Kirby games in order to create a more realistic diagram of Popstar and the stuff surrounding it. What do you think about these ideas? [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 14:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :The latter sounds interesting, but due differing pixel densities, resources, an what not, I don't think we could really do that. I suppose the first one will do. Also, this blog post is taking a lot longer than expected. It took more than an hour just to talk about Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure, and I needed a break from that. Currently, I'm working on the Kirby Super Star part of things. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:42, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, the first idea it is then. ::I made a simple base for what I thought the first idea could be. It's not exactly artistic by any means, but I believe it could work. Feel free to make any changes to the design. Any input? [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 15:16, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::It's a start. We'll work with it for now. I'll get back to my blog post when I have the time (and patience). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::And I've only gotten up to ''Kirby's Adventure... ::::I tried to follow your post pretty closely. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for about a week, and this is probably all I'll be able to do until I get back. If you want to finish it, though, go ahead. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 13:00, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand you're going to be leaving for a week. That'll be fine. I'll see if I can do anything. Everybody leaving these days. I already left; I'm at Stanford for 8 weeks, and my fourth week will be starting tomorrow. Unfortunately, this means I can't go online on my 3DS (aside from that one time of Tri Force Heroes) so I can't send my posts to miiverse. Well, see you in a week, when that happens. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:19, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::See you soon. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:40, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Like Meta Knightmare, I Return I'm officially back. It appears plenty of stuff has happened in the two weeks I was gone. If it's no trouble, would you give the rundown of the important events and updates that've transpired? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 20:11, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :I see. Welcome back. From what I can recall, not too much happened. Someone decided to get all iffy about colors again regarding WolfWrath and Heavy Anaconda (that page is cursed), but it's been dealt with. Someone renamed Kracko and Kracko-related pages to a word I choose not to say, but those have all been reverted and the editor is blocked. People are also particularly upset that Star Dream Soul OS hasn't been done. I think with how people are acting, we may have to change the claim policy to one month instead of two, It's amazing how impatient people can be. Anyway, I suggest you finish up Susie (or at least put down the finished sections of your draft on her official article), and then get to Star Dream Soul OS. There's also something else I want to talk about. I'm sure you're aware of the Kirby RP that's been going on around here in the forum. It's been going on for more than a year now (March of last year was the start to be specific), it currently has 9 threads, and more than 4000 messages (the forum as a whole has only over 5000, so this series of threads is almost 80% of the content). Is this something we should be concerned with? Also, geography (you can read the section above for a bit of an explanation). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm working on Susie today--I might even have it done by tomorrow if nothing comes up. Perhaps the claim system is a bit long... If no one (on this wiki) protests, I think we should shorten it for all new claims. I'll deal with that later. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:31, July 8, 2016 (UTC) RfA Passed Congratulations on becoming an administrator! I will leave you with the and the words BNK left me with: "You've passed your Rfa. Hopefully you adhere to policies and use the tools to benefit the Wiki, I have faith you will. Keep up the good work." NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:16, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Like Kirby, I have Returned to Dream Land Hey Iqs! I'm back from my trip. I'm here to ask you, like Nerdy asked you and I when he left, what important events have happened since I've been gone. Thanks in advance! I do see that you have become an admin; many congratulations to you on that. I'm sure you will use those tools quite well! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :We're just making return references, one after another. From what I can recall, nothing big or of particular importance has occurred, although some name changes and such have occurred. Covered looker is now a separate entity here, and other conjectural titles that Kirbyellow had given us names to have been changed to such. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 05:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Even though not much happened, thanks for the update. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:24, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Roland 69 block I really don't like questioning your actions, but I feel that we should have given the user Roland 69 a warning before blocking him. Not that I disagree with the final decision; this user has added false info and disrupted other wikis before. It just seems like general protocol to give a warning shot first. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I didn't do a year or permanent though. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:22, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Changed it to a week. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:25, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:31, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Cutie Doggy user Hey Iqs! I am fairly confident that the user Cutie Doggy is a sockpuppet, likely by the same person behind GoldenFish84 and Ostrich1985, and perhaps Mfaccas. They've all attempted to change Heavy Anaconda's color to yellow and have a really odd penchant for saying Heavy Anaconda was burned to a "living crisp". All three also have Villains Wiki, Heroes Wiki and Psymonsters Wiki listed as their favorite Wikis. I think those facts are enough to determine this is a sockpuppet account; I am really quite tired of seeing the Heavy Anaconda page messed up time and time again, likely by the same person. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 22:09, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sick of it too. The weird thing is, Goldfish84 isn't even blocked, so using another account sounds quite redundant. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:04, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Absence Just to let you know, I'll be gone for a few days starting Sunday. Would you keep everything safe while I'm away? I'll talk to Gioku as well. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 17:48, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing. Have a good time. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC) True Arena trivia edit can you please check my edit where it says non-canon. Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Gamer4life56Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Busy? Hey Iqs. I've noticed you've added quite a few projects to your Workshop recently. It's not that I doubt your ability to create all of these pages and upkeep these projects, but you've taken on a LOT of work for yourself. If I may be open with you, taking on that much at once would probably drive me nuts. As such, I'd like to offer any assistance you may need with any of this. I'm not all that busy in wiki projects at the moment, so I'm open. Just let me know what you need if you need it. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 13:50, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :That would be appreciated. Of course, I'd like to actually start the articles themselves before I actually get assistance, but you get the idea. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:45, September 21, 2016 (UTC) "Room Guarders" Now, I can't quite remember if it was under my preference the screenshots be cropped like that for the mid-bosses in ''K:64, or it was at NBK's request. Either way. I'll offer to go on and re-capture those mid-bosses again on an emulator if it bugs ya that much, but I won't be able to get to work on it until likely this weekend. College, and such. Whatever works. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 01:13, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :That's cool. Thanks for the offer. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:18, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::The preferred method used to be cropping when the screen is really large, but I now feel that uploading the whole screen is just as valid. Miiverse certainly changed my perspective on it. Good to see you around, MK52! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 03:43, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see. In that case, Iqskirby, would you like for me to do the emulator thing? Or just not bother with it? Nice to see you're still around here, NBK! And, um, I can't remember if you were an admin before I left Iqs, but if you weren't, congrats on your promotion! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:48, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I would appreciate the emulator thing. I only got to be an admin about a few months ago, so chances are I wasn't when you left. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Just an update. Having difficulty finding a reliable emulator. I can't for the life of me remember which one I used last time, but the three I've burned through so far have given me buggy graphics and an even buggier "fullscreen" mode. I'll do some more looking for you, but I'm keeping other options in mind as well. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:31, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. I appreciate your efforts. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:42, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Welp, I'm out of ideas. None of the ROMS or Emulators I try seem to work, so that leads me to the conclusion I actually need to buy an emulator on the Windows Store to actually get something to work, though it's weird because I can get Znes to work...dumb Windows. I suggest perhaps searching for YouTube gameplay of good quality and trying to get the screenshots like that. Apologies for my lack of help in this situation. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 17:15, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's alright. Again, appreciate the effort. I'll look on Youtube. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:01, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Moves category What was your reason for deleting the Moves category? I saw nothing wrong with it; it's simply a sub-category of the Gameplay category. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 22:02, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :I felt the category was too small, and that all of its elements could also fit into the Gameplay category (not that that's an unusual quality). If you feel differently, feel free to add it back. Guard, Slide Attack, Grab Attack, and Quick Spin were the only pages that had it at the time. Things like Air Gun, Star Spit, and the like could also fit, but they also go into Gameplay for the same reason.... Now that I notice, we don't have an Air Gun page... or a Hover one.... Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:28, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I hear your reasoning, but I still feel that, while not entirely necessary, the Moves category could still prove useful. Moves aren't really the same as gameplay elements; there are some gameplay elements that are not moves, so I believe a sub-category can help differentiate. Perhaps its worth may become more evident if we create pages for Air Gun and Hover. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Soundtrack I'm pretty certain you suggested something for our music choice, but you were written down as not having done so, so here's a reminder, here Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:10, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Cutie Trivia Seriously though it's got the blushes and everything. :There are numerous enemies that have similar facial features to Kirby. Waddle Dees and Scarfies are prime examples, but there are others. Some have similar features that just deviate from it slightly, like Knuckle Joe, Bubbles, Bronto Burt, etc. It's not uncommon to have a Kirby enemy with a near identical face. This trivia has been done before as well, and undone for the same reason. Also, please sign your posts next time. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 03:27, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Please undo your edit if you don't believe me, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNJSQwNRd5M. JonasEVB (talk) 04:16, February 14, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB About your revision... I don't think you should undo my edit, simply the theme was used more than once. So, I want you turn it back. If you don't belive me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNJSQwNRd5M. Please. JonasEVB (talk) 04:24, February 14, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :That's the Grape Gardens remix that plays in Nutty Noon. What does this have to do with your edits on ??? and The Arena? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 04:55, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :You stated that the music that plays on the location dubbed as TAC Star to have Grape Garden's theme play there, and your evidence is music from Return to Dream Land. This is the music that plays on said location, and we aren't hearing Grape Garden from it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:59, February 14, 2017 (UTC) This and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNJSQwNRd5M is the exact same theme just remixed? And it's used again (gasp!) in the arena WAIT ROOM in KRtD. I mean come on, can YOU spot one difference other than the instuments. And my Dedede edit is true also, in Kirby: Planet Robobot, DDD's theme is remixed so its, DDD Theme+Revenge of the Meta Knight Credit Theme. JonasEVB (talk) 15:57, February 14, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :They're not the same theme. Also, do consider using the preview button. You don't need four edits to put all that in.-- Starman125 talk|blog 18:29, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Just listen to the theme on TAC Star.JonasEVB (talk) 03:22, February 15, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB ::You say that like we haven't listened to that song. The music on Tac Star, which also plays in the Great Cave Offensive save areas, and the title screen, is a slow remix of a part of Float Islands. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqUr9Z4yHmw At about 19 seconds, play it at about half or 1/4 speed, and you'll hear it. Now, you're the only one who we're aware of that chooses to believe it's Grape Garden. If you continue asserting that you're right when nobody else believes such, you will be penalized. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:06, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I already knew it was Float Islands. But a guy told me it was Grape Garden and I alluded into thinking he was right. I'm, sorry, but my Dedede edit is true. :::If you knew it was Float Islands, the why not say Float Islands, instead of Grape Garden? Also, yes, you are right about the Dedede bit, but the way you worded it was poor and I didn't understand it at all until you started complaining about me doing your edits; that bit of trivia is now on Dedede Clone's page. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Because I thought Grape GapeGarden was also a remix of Foat Islands, they both have the same 3-note bridge, and I'm glad we could reach an understanding. :) Claiming TKCD and KBlBl That's against the rules. This wouldn't have been a problem back in 2014, but we all came to the consensus that even eShop-exclusive sub-game expansions count as full games, which are one of the article types that can't be claimed by one person (anymore). What would be the point, anyway? They've already been started and opened to public editing. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 01:13, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Claim is almost up As you're probably aware, your claim on Dream Kingdom expires tomorrow. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 17:54, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Discord Could I have a new link to the KW Discord server? I'd like to join. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 16:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :https://discord.gg/qhzNj8 This should be it. Iqskirby (talk) 16:41, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Armor Tables Were you intending to add the DX upgrades to the Armor tables like you did for the Weapon ones? NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 18:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get to those. Life's just kinda been in the way. Reformatting is also pretty tedious. Iqskirby (talk) 19:03, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I getcha; I've been making way too much progress on my KTnT project, and I'm gotten pretty sick of writing what Bonus Stage the Warp Star takes Kirby to every time. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 19:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Apology Talk:Keeby#Merging This has been bugging me the past few days. I'm sorry for how abruptly I ended the Keeby discussion/debate. Just wanted to be sure you saw my last comment and that there are no hard feelings based on how I acted. I'll try to do better next time. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 03:14, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Danger Warning I've just undone vandalism on another wiki. If a vandal named PRFAN112 appears here, ban him on sight. I doubt much will happen, but you guys should be prepared all the same. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 00:17, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :Will do. Iqskirby (talk) 02:01, August 7, 2017 (UTC) KFD Pages Hey, Iqs! Since you're a fan of fighting games and you've contributed so much to Kirby Fighters/''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, would you be interested in creating some stage articles for it? If not, that's alright. Cheers, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 16:06, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :I'd be down for doing it, but I question its necessity. I'll still see what I can do with them when I have the time. Iqskirby (talk) 16:38, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. It feels off having so many pages dedicated to TKCD and KBlBl when we don't have much for KFD and DDDD. That was my thinking, anyway. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 16:47, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Here are some screenshots to help you out--you may use them if you so desire. The ones in KFD's stage section (link above) should make perfect infobox images. KF Another Dimension.jpg|''KF Another Dimension KF Bubbly Clouds.jpg|''KF'' Bubbly Clouds KF Castle Lololo.jpg|''KF'' Castle Lololo KF Coo's Forest.png|''KF'' Coo's Forest KF Dedede Arena.jpg|''KF'' Dedede Arena KF Factory Tour.jpg|''KF'' Factory Tour KF Squeaky Hammer Machine.jpg|''KF'' Factory Tour KF Flower Land.jpg|''KF'' Flower Land KFD Bubbly Clouds.jpg|''KFD'' Bubbly Clouds KFD Butter Building.jpg|''KFD'' Butter Building KFD Castle Lololo.jpg|''KFD'' Castle Lololo KFD Coo's Forest.jpg|''KFD'' Coo's Forest KFD Dedede Arena.jpg|''KFD'' Dedede Arena KFD Gordo enemy.jpg|''KFD'' Dedede Arena KFD Dyna Blade's Nest.jpg|''KFD'' Dyna Blade's Nest KFD Factory Tour.jpg|''KFD'' Factory Tour KFD Flower Land.jpg|''KFD'' Flower Land KFD Fountain of Dreams Image.jpg|''KFD'' Fountain of Dreams KFD Fountain of Dreams Mini Dedede.jpg|''KFD'' Fountain of Dreams KFD Fountain of Dreams.jpg|''KFD'' Fountain of Dreams (GBA) KFD Haldera Volcano.jpg|''KFD'' Haldera Volcano KFD Springy Hand Land.jpg|''KFD'' Springy Hand Land KFD Waddle Dee Train Tracks.jpg|''KFD'' Waddle Dee Train Tracks ::NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 20:51, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Considering that there's some obligatory name overlap, what should the suffix be? Just "(stage)"? Iqskirby (talk) 03:39, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::The ones that don't overlap, like Haldera Volcano and Coo's Forest, can stand on their own. The red links on KFD's page currently lead to "Castle Lololo (Kirby Fighters)" and "Butter Building (Kirby Fighters Deluxe)," so those suffixes could also work. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 04:50, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::So, any stages exclusive to Kirby Fighters Deluxe will have such suffix, but stages appearing in both only have the Kirby Fighters suffix (under the assumption there's name overlap). Iqskirby (talk) 13:45, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, pretty much. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 15:36, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::::If there's a change in how the stage looks (such as Flower Land and Bubbly Clouds), should I put the KF picture in the inbox still, or the KFD picture instead? Iqskirby (talk) 18:51, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Go with the KFD version. It's more recent. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 20:31, September 25, 2017 (UTC) The Transcripts Yes, I did it. Why? It is now a subpage. * Revenge of Meta Knight/Transcript is a subpage of Revenge of Meta Knight. * Revenge of the King/Transcript is a subpage of Revenge of the King. It makes life a lot easier. 16:29, October 23, 2017 (UTC) And yes, it is an Nevada licnese plate with a sunset background. :I am aware that using a slash in such a way creates a subpage, as that's how my talk page archive and workshop are formatted, along with blogs and any other subpages I have made. However, the articles seem identical to how they were previously, name changes aside, and no small details seem to be added. Unless the version history is slightly incorrect as a result of this change, the transcript pages already had links to the normal page without the need of the name change. Anyway, not against the change or anything, it just didn't seem to really do anything (aside from perhaps consistency). Iqskirby (talk) 16:36, October 23, 2017 (UTC) What’s “Miiverse”? Just wondering. 19:33, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :Miiverse was basically Nintendo's attempt at making there own social networking website. Players could post in various communities relating to the game active on the console being played, taking screenshots, making pictures, journal entries, or discussions. It started when the Wii U came out, and was added to the 3DS family of systems. Miiverse also functioned for other purposes, depending on the game. As of today, Miiverse has closed. Nintendo ended it presumably because it would be better to use already existing social networks instead of having their own and competing with the rest. This idea of having Miiverse end likely started with the Switch, which allows players to take in-game screenshots, and now short recordings, and post them to social media like Facebook and Twitter, provided an account is linked. Iqskirby (talk) 19:38, November 8, 2017 (UTC) ::So, will another Kirby game be released? 19:48, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Miiverse closing will not affect when or if new Kirby games will come out. Kirby Battle Royale has released in Europe in Australia, and will be coming to North America January 21st, and Japan November 30th. Kirby Star Allies is still planned for release in Spring 2018 as well. Iqskirby (talk) 23:05, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Oops Sorry for taking the Missile (item) page. I was busy working on it and didn't notice you placed a claim on it while I was writing. I discovered the claim immediately after publishing the page. My bad. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 20:01, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :It's alright, I can switch to something else. Didn't have any particular attachment to it. Iqskirby (talk) 20:10, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Waddle Dee Interview I'm thinking of making a full-blown Interview section on my Channel PPP article. I've been doing a thorough job collecting the crew's quotes so far, but it seems I ignored a key response: Reporter Waddle Dee gets a "spectator scoop" with another Waddle Dee sometime during the game. The Waddle Dee fakes the player out by saying that he's rooting for a fighter who's been winning a lot of fights recently--and then he reveals that he's talking about Orange Kirby. I'll need the spectator's word-for-word response to complete that interview, so when you play through Story Mode, definitely grab that response. Okay? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 07:18, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :Sure. I'll try to get as much info as I can, although getting all of the info is somewhat of a reason I'm hesitant to start Story Mode, since I don't want to miss anything. Makes me curious if there's a way to replay it all from the beginning, since the only permanent consequences of playing it are character unlocks, boost orbs, and medals. Also, regarding the profanity, I feel like that's a nod to the Japanese version of the anime, where Meta Knight does swear, along with a few other characters like Knuckle Joe. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty jolly guy.]] 17:08, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Not to worry: Story Mode bumps you back to the hub with the NPCs in between every fight. As long as you chat with NPCs every chance you get, you won't miss anything. The NPCs don't always change their dialogue, so if you read a familiar line, you can go back to fighting. I believe it is also possible to restart Story Mode like the prologue, but I haven't confirmed that. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 19:28, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Alright, sounds good. Yes, I have been talking to everyone I could, and got the dialogue for the upper left soldier that you'd missed. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty ''jolly guy.]] 19:32, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Claim Trade? I noticed they announced two new abilities. Staff looks incredibly cool. I'm not all that amazed by Artist even though I've claimed it. Would you be interested in a trade? If not, that's perfectly fine. Keep up the good work. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 05:17, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :I think I'll keep my Staff, but feel free to input any newfound information about it on my workshop if you find any. I'm personally interested due to its reference to ''Journey to the West, although most people will probably compare it to the Dragon Ball series, which was based on Journey to the West anyway. I'd be willing to take Artist off your hands too, if you want that. Iqskirby Happy February 05:20, February 14, 2018 (UTC) ::That's fine. I'll still make Artist, since I'd like to have a full Copy Ability page under my belt. By the way, are you planning to upload The Cake Royale or Kirby Battle Royale (transcript) soon? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 05:23, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, they should be up soon. I just need to fill in some story information regarding gold and platinum leagues. I'll be uploading both pages at the same time. Iqskirby Happy February 05:25, February 14, 2018 (UTC) A Possible Distinction After editing Blade’s page, I began to think about if there should be a distinction between “No ability” and “N/A” in enemy infoboxes. The way I see it, “No ability” means you can copy the enemy, but it gives no ability (like a plain Waddle Dee). I was then thinking “N/A” would apply to enemies like Blade, which you can’t inhale in the first place, and therefore its possible Copy Ability is irrelevant. I may be overanalyzing this, but I think it may be an important distinction to make for the purpose of clarity. What do you think? Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 03:48, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :I'm okay with that. We can do "N/A" for enemies that cannot be inhaled. Iqskirby Happy February 03:58, February 19, 2018 (UTC) : :Got it. When I get back to more serious editing tomorrow, I’ll replace all the appropriate instances of “No ability” to “N/A.” Thanks for your response. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 04:05, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Excellent Work You've been doing an especially great job around here lately, taking on a lot of big projects and working your hardest on them. Have you ever considered applying for bureaucratship? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 02:52, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I mean, if I've reached the "requirements" to become a bureaucrat, I suppose I could consider. Iqskirby Happy February 03:08, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you have. Feel free to nominate yourself if you're interested. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 03:13, February 20, 2018 (UTC) The new Friend Ability info Heya. Just wondering where some of the new Friend Ability updates came from, namely Bluster and Friend Super-Vac. I'm simply asking because I really want to see them. FindMiiForce (talk) 19:55, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :Have a blast. Iqskirby Happy February 19:57, February 24, 2018 (UTC) RfB Passed Congratulations, you passed your RfB! I trust you'll only use your new bureaucrat status to benefit this site. Take pride in this accomplishment and keep up the good work, Iqs. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 06:45, March 4, 2018 (UTC) KEY Transcript I noticed that someone recently created a transcript section for Kirby's Epic Yarn, and that there's no transcript there. Since I'm already working on some Epic Yarn articles, would it be useful if I made that transcript? If so, I could do it after my Squeak Squad project is done. Thanks. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 19:47, March 7, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah. If you want to make a transcript for Kirby's Epic Yarn, go on ahead. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:53, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Blaze Wheelie Your Feb 7-Mar 6 claim on Blaze Wheelie expired days ago. Are you still planning to create it? There's not much competition. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 20:30, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get it posted soonish. Star Allies stuff kept me a bit occupied, and I kinda forgot. Guess that's what happens when two Kirby games launch so closely together. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:46, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Translation Help You've been pretty good with translating Japanese text to English. Are you learning it as a second language? Or using software? Either way, I just uncovered a Flash game on the Japanese ''KAR website. I can't read its name or instructions, and none of the image translators I've tried can successfully read them. Is there any way you can help me? Screenshots are below. KAR Puzzle link.PNG|The game's title in a link KAR Puzzle name.PNG|Text that appears in the window bar KAR Puzzle 1.PNG|Title screen KAR Puzzle 4.PNG|The completion screen with instructions (I think) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 21:18, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :I'm decent at reading katakana, so I should be able to translate it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:46, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :So, the first one translates to "Jigsaw puzzle." ジグソ一パズル means Jigsaw Puzzle :Second one is "Kirby's Airride Jigsaw Puzzle!" Makes sense. カービィ means Kirby, の is effectively 's, 工アライド means airride (translator interprets it as allied, as airride isn't a word). :Third one is "Kirby's Airride" and the second text is "Jigsaw puzzle." :In the fourth one, the text to the right is "The puzzle is complete!" As for the bottom text: キー is "key," または is "or," を押しながら is "while pressing," and "ピースをクリックすると、そのピースが時計回つに回転します。" means "Clicking a piece rotates that piece clockwise." In full, "While pressing Alt key (Windows) or Option key (Macintosh), clicking a piece rotates that piece clockwise." :Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:55, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you! That helps tremendously. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 03:14, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about the mistake on the Rainbow curse page My browser was kind of freaking out when I made that edit, so I guess it hadn't loaded the gallery when I hit publish. By the way, here's one of the links where players 3-4 are called "Waddle Dees." I think just calling them "Waddle Dees" on the page would be the Rainbow Curse page, not only because "Green/Blue Bandanna Waddle Dee" are too much of a mouthful, but like "Kirby 64", "Rainbow Curse" contains no generic Waddle Dees, thus Waddle Dees could only refer to the multiplayer characters in the game. Ultimately, You can decide what is best for the page. Delsait (talk) 03:45, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :I understand. It's not incorrect to call them Waddle Dees, nor would it likely cause confusion for the reasons you gave. I just decided not to change Bandana Waddle Dees to Waddle Dees because, aside from doing that in addition to the undo, Bandana Waddle Dee in Kirby'sReturn to Dream Land is also shortened to just Waddle Dee. So, basically, we're keeping the Bandana Waddle Dee name for consistency, even if they're named "Waddle Dee" in game. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:01, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Ability Room Dude, there is a Abillity Room link on the Kirby Star Allies page. We kind of need to for that. Fireluigi1225 (talk) 14:19, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :Well, we can either opt to remove the link and deem such a page unnecessary, or, if you're so avid about us having such a page, try to make a complete one. You don't have to gather all the information in one session; you can make what's called a Workshop page, and put the information you gather there over a period of time. I can tell you how to make a workshop page if you're willing to go that route. Otherwise.... Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:25, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :I'm sorry. I'm the one who put that red link there. Since people have been creating stub articles so rapidly, I added the link to "Ability Room" in the hope that it would prevent people from creating an unnecessary Ability Planet page. I don't want to take the article from you, IQS, but if you're busy, I'm open to doing it. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 15:07, March 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm actually working on it right now. I may as well, since I have the time and there's an apparent demand. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:09, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, Iqskirby! I wanted to let you know about this "spoopy boi" nonsense I found on the Void Termina page. When I was trying to fix it they reverted my edit. (Kirbot Blasting Off! 21:25, March 26, 2018 (UTC)) I'm sorry, it seems like some confusion happened. I'm the one who reverted your edit. On my end, the edit log showed that you had added the spoopy boi category back after it had been already removed, so I reverted your edit. I'm not sure what exactly happened to cause this mistake, but I'm sorry for any confusion. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 21:28, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :It's all fine. Some weird stuff happened, but the page is back to normal, so no need to worry about it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:30, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :I know what happened. Kirbot's page was not refreshed, so they did not see that the category had already been reverted. As a result, by undoing the last edit, they mistakenly added the category back. I'm not blaming anyone at all, since it's a super easy mistake to make, but I at least understand now. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 21:34, March 26, 2018 (UTC) ::It's all good Anonymous Waddle Dee! When you had reverted my edit I was in the process of removing the "spoopy boi" stuff, I should have just did it in one edit instead. (Kirbot Blasting Off! 21:41, March 26, 2018 (UTC)) Star Dream Isn't Star Dream a Galactic Nova? Clockwork stars created by the ancients? Haltmann said that he analyzed the most advanced civilizations in the known universe, and reactivated Star Dream, so I don't see why he's not part of the ancients. ---- Cuckoo Kirby Fan :Haltmann obtained blueprints to create a wish-granting device. If that is enough to have it be a part of the category, feel free to re-add it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:16, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Oh, alright, thanks!---- Cuckoo Kirby Fan "Competitive Kirby" Hey, some folks at the Kirby Informer discord have been getting into "competitive Kirby" regarding Ultimate Choice (and Arena) play times and scores. Would this wiki be a good place to host an English language repository of copy ability viability, user records (videos), etc? As seen on this page: http://seesaawiki.jp/kirby_shinkaku/d/%a5%b3%a5%d4%a1%bc%c7%bd%ce%cf%b0%ec%cd%f7%28STA%29. This would be a good reference, for starters. Thativyguy (talk) 17:50, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :Not on a main space page, no. We don't record that kind of stuff. However, feel free to put it elsewhere, like the discussion board, a blog post, or something user page related. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:52, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Undoing edits hey, sup, why are you undoing my edits :0? Jaspersprite (talk) 00:18, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :We usually have the most recent flavor text for a Copy Ability at the top of the article. The edits you did, that I undid, put a flavor text that was not the most recent kind on top. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:33, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, alright! Jaspersprite (talk) 00:36, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Message walls I think you should make message walls instead of talk page so its easier for beginers Also, what does it take to become a admin? :I'm not able to give this wiki message walls instead of Talk Pages. We're stuck with talk pages because we're a relatively old wiki. As for what it takes to become an admin, that can differ depending on the wiki's condition. As it currently stands, and from my personal experience, a few years of constant dedication. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:33, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Enemies in Kirby GCN Hey iqskirby, is it ok if I recreate the "Enemies in Kirby GCN" category? I saw that it was a deleted page and looked at its history, I just wanted to get permission from you because you were involved in the deletion. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:59, April 10, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :I was not involved in that deletion, it doesn't seem. A user by the name of Changtau2005 was responsible for deleting it. I assume the reason why is because, aside from being a game that was never released, it wouldn't serve much of a purpose. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:05, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Oh, alright, I guess I remembered wrong, I thought you were involved with that person. Huh, anyway, That's a no, right? I would assume so, Thanks for the help! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:09, April 10, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Boss page Hello, I am Ptkrf0. It seems like my edit to the Boss page was cancelled. Why, exactly? I spent so much time and effort on it- the current page is very annoying to read through! Is there a specific reason as to why this happened? Thank you Ptkrf0 (talk) 23:00, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :Is it really hard to read? Because when I compared your edit to how it looks originally, the only really notable thing I noticed for the table was a new First Appearance section, which seemed redundant, since our Title section already covers that in addition to listing all other titles it appears in in order, and that the portability of the table was removed. The "Boss of" section also lists the different games when appropriate. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:15, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Most importantly, it's difficult to sort any order, really, because of how the whole table was set up (and Wikia itself). With how I made it, it goes in a chronological order of all bosses in the series, making navigating it much better. Instead of 2 columns saying the same thing ("boss of" and "title"- the only difference is that Boss of has the level name and is all text, while Title uses visual templates. Why not merge the concept into one- "Boss of" using those visual templates? Much less of a waste of space. And I guess the "first appearence" part is kind of redundant, considering the first appearence is also the top level listed in "Boss of", but it's just for easier reading (and is still less redundant than the original table's "Boss of" and "Title" columns). :: Also, the addition of bulleted lists makes it much easier to read. :: Ptkrf0 (talk) 23:30, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, having a Boss of section and a Title section seems unnecessary. You can use the sortability of the Title section so that the first appearances of each boss are chronological, but that doesn't guarantee the order of the bosses fought in ushc games will be the same. Anyway, I'll consider messing around with it to try to fix things. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:41, April 14, 2018 (UTC) photo bug, have a idea how to fix? ok, so i have a bug, i was trying to add this photo to a gallery but it just links to upload photo! do you know how to fix this? loading signature User:a ramdon star 14:11, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Translation Help If it's no trouble, would you be able to translate a few Japanese names from this page? I'm specifically looking for the names of: *Tortletummy's minions *Space Oohroo's UFO *Spinwheel Flower's evil petal *Great Gear's three counterweights (normal, spiky, tall) *Buzzybat's black relative If there are any other interesting names in there (I noticed the various Big Gordos are listed under two names), please let me know. What am I gonna do with these names? Nothing... NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 07:12, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. I assume we don't have English pages for these already, hence why you're asking? Or if we do (to some extent), do we lack Japanese links? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 07:24, April 21, 2018 (UTC) ::We do not. I used to think such pages were out of the question, but since we've gone full-force into boss-exclusive enemies, it makes sense to wrap up the few missing ''KMA foes. Thanks for your help. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 07:27, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :Given that Tortletummy and his minion's names share "マンプク" (which directly translates to Mump), and トゲ means "Thorn," we can assume the name to be Thorn Tortletummy (トゲマンプク). :I do not see a name for the UFO. Assuming we're both looking at the same thing (row 7, column 2), only the Space Ooohroo name is given, not the UFO. :The Spinwheel petal is called Surprise Flower (サプライズフラワー). :The counterweight and Great Gear all share the same first two characters "グル;" this apparently translates to "cohort," which confuses me a bit, as that would mean Great Gear's Japanese name "グルギアント" would probably mean Giant Cohort, which doesn't seem quite right to me. I'm brought to believe the first one is グルポーン (it's hard to determine if some symbols have a circle or or two lines in the top right). ポーン comes out to be "pawn," so we can adjust the name regarding that and Great Gear's name. The taller one doesn't have a special name, as it is grouped with the smaller one. "スパイク" means "spike." Given that Great Gear's name seems to be a localization as opposed to a more literal translation, we'll likely have to do the same with these. Best bet is to call them Gear Pawn and Gear Spike or something like that. :All of the bats' names end in "バット," which means "bat." The black one, "リルバット," seems to mean "Lilbat" (as in little bat). :Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:11, April 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! These will be useful. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 16:53, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Also, while not necessary, we may want to consider making a separate page for Buzzybat's grave form, as it has a separate page on the Japanese Wiki. Listing both of its forms in the infobox but only having it link to the Buzzybat page is also rather clunky. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:12, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :Among other things, our Stone Thrower is named "パルト" which seems to translate to Palt. This may be a corruption of "Pelt," as in to throw things. No guarantees, though. :Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:58, April 23, 2018 (UTC) ::It could also be derived from catapult, which I suspect is more likely. Either way, it's good to have a translation of that name after all this time. NerdyBoutKirby ''Meh meh meh!'' 02:07, April 23, 2018 (UTC)